Great, We've been kidnapped by Nobodies!
by Psycopath That Lives in Midgar
Summary: [Pre KH2] Organization XIII kidnaps a few teens due to their ability to tell the future. Problem is, Org. XIII kidnapped a group of friends who have the tendency to be crazy. xD Can they get information from them before they go insane? [revised chapters!]
1. Oh Ra! We're kidnapped by Nobodies!

Alrighty, I'm actually giving these chapters a redo. Fixing personalities, fixing grammatical errors, and just... fixing things that need to be fixed.

* * *

I own Axel-kun, Dysis, Sanura, Aiko, Lexis, and Sebastian. Mimi owns himself. Everything else goes to their respected owners. Also, a really big thanks for putting up with my laziness, I really do own you guys one.

"Unhand Axel, you fiend!" Dysis cried as she ran around her cluttered living room, chasing after her friend who held a red maned, patchwork lion plush in a 'deadly' grasp. She wasn't all that tall, barely above five foot two, with dark brown hair in a small bun. Her equally brown eyes flashed with mock anger as she puffed out her chest. "So help me Ra, I will kick your butt to Anubis' house and back!"

Her friend stopped, jumped on the coffee table, and held the plush over Dysis' head. She brushed a strand of blond hair out of her face with her free hand and tucked it behind her twice-pierced ear, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Anubis has a house? I always thought he had a temple of some sort." She grinned at Dysis who jumped up in the air in attempt to rescue her beloved plush.

"Ra dammit, Sanura! Hand Axel over before I kick your shins!" Dysis huffed and lifted her leg, ready to deliver a swift kick to Sanura's shin if she needed to. Sanura only laughed and dropped the plush lion on her friend's head. "Nye! Axel-kun!" Dysis took the lion off her head and hugged him. "N'worries, my kitty, I won't let the big mean blonde take you away from me." Dysis gave Sanura a small glare before a rather loud squeal from her bedroom filled the house. Both girls looked at each other before heading for the stairs.

"Aiko, did you look in the mirror again?" Sanura sighed and shook her head as she entered Dysis' room. It wasn't too fancy, nor was it too big. A futon bed was placed right next to the two windows and a desk with a computer on it sat opposite of the bed. Her dresser top was crammed with stuffed animals, mangas, and a vase that held a small, beautifully preserved flower bouquet.

"No! No! No! I just found out that Cloud wears his movie gear in Kingdom Hearts 2!" Aiko's black hair pooled around her shoulders and her reddish hue eyes glittered with fangirlism.

"Tch, woman please." Dysis rolled her eyes as she walked in. "Chocobo Head isn't all that and a bag of chips." She sat down on her bed and placed the animal on a pillow. "But I do give him credit for looking nice."

Aiko's eyes narrowed. "Like your lion is any better, his hair all wild and crap. Honestly now." Now it was Dysis' turn to narrow her eyes. She gripped the edge of her pillow and before she could fling it at her friend, Sanura stepped in between them.

"Ladies, ladies, come on now, must we fight? Can't we all just be friends and agree that they're both ugly and that Sephiroth is the stud muffin of them all?" She looked at her friends hopefully. "Well?"

"No." The both said at the same time.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try." Sanura said as he sat down by Dysis. "So, ladies, what now? Beat Kingdom Hearts again? Or ogle at the stud muffins that we love?" Before Dysis or Aiko could reply, a loud cat's roar filled the air. Dysis rolled her eyes and pushed herself up.

"Probably one of those bloody cats, be right back." Dysis walked out of the room and hopped down the stairs. "Mph, Mimi! What's wrong? You see a cat?" She asked as she opened the basement door and walked down the steps. Mimi let out a warning growl from somewhere in the inky blackness of the basement. "Meem?" Dysis hesitantly took a step forward.

A fat tuxedo cat sprinted from the darkness and raced up the stairs. "Oi, cat! How you gonna…" A movement from across the room caught her eye and set her in fight or flight mode. "Quisnam est illic?"

"_Ooh, you speak in Latin? I always thought that was a dead language._" A smooth voice purred from the darkness. "_I guess you learn something new everyday._"

Well, it's safe to say that Dysis' fight or flight instincts were in good shape. A scream made its way out of her throat as she ran up the stairs. "AIKO! SANURA!" Dysis screamed as she slammed the basement door shut. "Call the fuggin' police! Grab the fuggin' phone and call them! We got a rapist in the house!"

"_HEY!_" The voice called from basement. "_I'm not a rapist!_"

Sanura and Aiko both emerged from the bedroom and looked at the friend, a confused and worried look on their faces. "What the hell?"

"Get out the house! Get out the house!" Dysis was on the brink of hysteria as she raced to the front door fumbled with the lock. "Grab the fuggin' cell phone and _**RUN**_!" She ordered as she threw open the door. "Well! Come on! Move your asses!" Sanura and Aiko didn't need to be told twice.

Reaching into the room, Aiko grabbed her cell phone off the desk and ran after Sanura down the stairs and out the house into the cold December night.

"_Well, that went smooth._" A figure clad in a black coat pushed open the basement door and walked over to the opened front door. Poking his hooded head out the door, he saw the three girls racing up the street. "_ Man, they can run._" He chuckled and shook his head. "_Not like they can actually go anywhere._" He looked down when something hissed at him. Mimi stood his ground at the bottom of the stairs and glared at the hooded figure. "_Oh, yes, the cat._" With a wave of his hand, black wispy clouds surrounded the cat and then disappeared, taking the cat with it. "_Merry Christmas, Larxene._"

The hooded figure stepped out the house and lifted his hands in the air. Two black vortexes appeared from nowhere and two more hooded figures stepped from them. "_Really now, Axel, are three teenage girls too much of a hassle for you? _" The one on the left teased as he crossed his arms.

"_Shut up, Demyx _" Axel growled and he walked forward. "_Lexaeus, try to herd them back our way._" The bigger man nodded and disappeared in wispy clouds of smoke. "_Let the games begin._"

Once again, I thank you guys for hanging in there and reviewing and such, you have no idea how much it means to a silly little writer like me.

* * *

Quisnam est illic - who is there 


	2. And away we're takened

Just as a side note, this fanfic takes place before the American release of CoM. nn; Yeah, so, they're still noobish about the technical terms for the Nobodies and their names and whatnot.

Also, just a little FYI about the girl's descriptions (tooooo lazy to incorporate it into the fic)

Dysis – 5'2'', fox skin complexion (milky pale torso, inner thighs, and underarms, everywhere else is slightly tan), mid-back length brown hair and brown eyes.

Sanura – 5'8'', slightly tanned complexion, waist length blonde hair and blue eyes.

Aiko – 5'5'', pale complexion, mid-back length black hair and red (contacts) eyes.

* * *

"Dysis! Dysis! What was that about a rapist?" Aiko asked as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Some creepy rapist guy was in the basement! Oh RA! I don't wanna be taken by force!" Dysis cried. "Curse you parents! Curse you for getting married on this day 18 years ago! Curse your anniversary!" She cried as she shook her fist in the air.

"You know," Sanura sighed as Aiko dialed the number. "It's pretty amazing how one second she can be scared and the next, insane." Aiko smiled and pressed the call button.

"Come on… come on…!" Aiko hissed as the phone rang and rang. After a few second, Aiko cursed and pressed the end button. "Stupid thing! It won't go through!"

"No worries, we're still ahe-OOF!" Dysis shook her head as she tried to process what just happened. She looked up to see what she had crashed into and paled. It was a rather tall, rather intimidating figure clad in a black robe. Before she could do anything else, Sanura grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way as Aiko ran forward and punched the figure in the gut.

Lexaeus just chuckled before pulling out a rather large tomahawk from out of nowhere. "_Are you sure that was a wise move?" _He asked in (what the girl's deemed) a rather unfriendly tone. All three girls screamed in complete synchronism and ran back down the street.

"This is just greeeat!" Dysis cried. "First a rapist now a murderer! What did I do to deserve this?"

"What the—! Let go of me!" Aiko cried as someone grabbed her arm. She looked at the person and yelped. He too wore a black robe, but wasn't as burly as the one they bumped into. She could _hear_ his smirk as a black portal appeared behind him. "Oh fudge! Guys! Help me! Help!" Aiko started to jump backwards in attempt to free herself from his grasp but it was futile, he had a good grip on her.

Sanura and Dysis acted quickly and grabbed onto their friend's free arm.

"Unhand her!" Sanura demanded but the figure just laughed.

"_I think not, _" He started to back up into the portal. "_Now come along quietly, the sooner this is done, the sooner I can get back to my game._" Aiko glared at him and jerked away from him. He sighed and yanked her towards him. "_Women are so difficult._"

"I resent th-AT!" The last part of Dysis' comment altered into a squeal as Lexaeus picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Put me down! Unhand me you brute!"

Sanura paused in her actions to look at her friend who struggled relentlessly on the big man's shoulder. That second of distraction was all Axel needed as he put her in a headlock and calmly started for the portal. Sanura yelped and tried to get free from the grasp but Axel would have none of it. Demyx fully backed up into the portal with Aiko halfheartedly struggling and Axel followed suit, Lexaeus trailing after him.

**.:Temporary HQ: Library:.**

Vexen looked up from his book when a familiar black portal appeared opposite of him. He raised an eyebrow at the… _interesting_ words coming from the portal as his companions stepped out with the girls in tow. Lexaeus removed Dysis from his shoulder (his back was slightly sore from her persistent hitting) and took a step away from the seething teen.

"There! We have the girls," Axel shoved Sanura forward and crossed his arms. "Where's Boss Man?"

Vexen closed his book and stood up. "Xigbar stepped out for the moment, something about important business." He strolled over to them and looked down at Sanura. "And I see that you brought the girls all in one piece, though," He eyed Lexaeus and Demyx. "You needed help."

"Hey, you wanna handle these girls?" Axel asked as he removed his hood, his green eyes glaring at him defiantly. Vexen shook his head whilst the girls just gawked at Axel. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"Is it..." Sanura started.

"Really you?" Aiko finished. Axel twitched before smiling coolly at them.

"Yeah, it's me." His smile turned into a smirk at the look of disbelief on their face. They looked at each other, then at him, then at each other again. Axel raised an eyebrow when they huddled together and started whispering to one another. Sanura looked up and almost instantly her friends pushed her head back down. A couple of seconds later, they broke up and faced him.

"You're THE Axel… that Unknown?" Aiko asked and Axel chuckled.

"If you want to get technical, I'm a Nobody, but Unknown works just fine."

Aiko looked thoughtful for a second before looking at the other two. "Then who are you two?" The two Nobodies looked at each other in confusion then unhood themselves.

"OOOOH! I KNOW YOU!" Dysis squealed. "You're… uh… Lexaeus was it? And you," She looked at Demyx and grinned. "You're that Unknown-Nobody-thingy with the guitar weapon."

"Uh…" Demyx looked at Axel. "Are they supposed to know this information?"

"Yes," Vexen answered and placed a gloved hand on Dysis' head. "Didn't Xigbar tell you that these girls knew more than they let on?"

Axel scoffed. "He didn't tell me anything, just ordered me to go fetch them for him… and what's wrong with you?" He looked at Dysis who looked at him with wide eyes and a stupid grin on her face.

Sanura shook her head and sighed. "She's mental, forgive her." Vexen chuckled and removed his hand from the ogling girl's head.

"I can take it from here, you three." Vexen said, crossing his arms. Axel nodded, looked over the girls once more, and disappeared in a dark flash of light. Demyx and Lexaeus both nodded a goodbye and like Axel, disappeared in a flash of dark light. "Ladies," They turned and looked at the older man. "Please follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

"Nani? We actually get to stay HERE? With all the other Unknowns, err, Nobodies?" Aiko looked at him with wide eyes. Vexen nodded and the trio squealed in delight.

"Dude! This has _got_ to be a dream! There's no way we could actually be here! This is so a dream! I'm going to be so mad when I wake up." Sanura said, her voice tight with excitement.

"Let's test out your dream theory." Dysis said with glee as she pinched Sanura on the arm. Sanura squealed and smacked her friend's hand away.

"Wait… that actually hurt." Sanura said, rubbing her arm.

"Which means," Dysis grinned.

"This is reality!" Aiko cheered and grinned at them. "Fangirl jump!" The girls grabbed onto one another's shoulder and started to jump up and down. "This is so _cool_!"

Vexen smiled at them as they chattered away, though to him it was sounded more like high-pitched squeals and squeaks. He cleared his throat and they looked at him, their eyes glistening with unshed tears of fangirlism. "Your rooms?"

"Yes, yes," Sanura waved at the huge double oak door that loomed above them. "Lead the way." Vexen turned around and walked over to the door. He pulled on the handle with ease and the door silently opened. The girls 'ooh'ed and followed the Nobody out of the room and into the dimly lit hall.


	3. Hissing and Cellphones part one

"Are we there yet?" Sanura asked as they turned yet another corner. They've been walking for a couple of minutes (with fangirlish squeals every now and then) and every hall seemed to be the same. "And don't tell me soon, that's what you said thirty minutes ago."

"More like thirty seconds ago," Aiko retorted. "Leave Grandpa alone, we'll get there when we get there." She said matter-of-factly. Vexen raised an eyebrow at his chosen nickname but decided not to comment.

"Let us sing a song to pass the time away." Dysis beamed as she threw her arms around her friends' shoulder. "And the little one said 'Roll over! Roll over!' So they all rolled over and one fell off, there's three hundred in the bed and the little one said 'Roll over! Roll over!' So they-"

"Don't sing, Dysis." Aiko warned as she glared at her friend. Dysis sighed and removed her arm from Aiko's shoulder. "And don't even think about asking Sanura to sing with you." Dysis removed her arm from Sanura's shoulder and sighed.

"Ruin my fun, why don't you…"

"Here we are." Vexen said as he turned the final corner. The trio peered at the hallway from behind him. It was a dead end hallway with four doors, two on each wall. "Sanura, your room is on the far left while Aiko's room is right next to yours." Vexen informed as he pointed out the rooms. "Dysis, your room is across from Sanura's. Any questions?" He turned around to discover that the girls were no longer there.

Puzzled, he turned back around and almost fell over. The girls were already at their respected doors and saying short goodbyes to each other. "Adios, Grandpa! See you when dinner's ready!" Aiko smiled and waved at him. Vexen waved back and would have sweat dropped if he could.

Aiko walked into her room and gasped. It was _huge_! The floor was made of stone, as well as the walls, with a huge fireplace opposite of the door. Flanking both sides of the fireplace were two wolf statues, looking at her with blank eyes. Rubbing the back of her head, she looked at her bed to the right of her.

It was a huge canopy bed that could hold well over six people. The four wooden posts reached ten feet in the air and deep red silky ties held the thick black-velvet curtains back. A lush black blanket covered the mattress while fluffy red covered pillows rested at the head of her bed.

"Wicked cool," She grinned as she took a running leap and landed on the bed. Aiko rolled around before looking at the rest of the room. There wasn't much left in it, aside from a door directly across from her. "Prolly the bathroom," She said to herself as she rolled off the bed and headed out the door and down to Sanura's room.

**.:Temporary HQ: Wreck Room:.**

_**AXEL**_!

Axel didn't even flinch as he hit the white pool ball with his black-with-flames-at-the-bottom pool stick. The white ball crashed into the other balls and sent them scattering about, only three making it into the pockets.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at his colleague. "Axel, what did you do?"

"Nothing." He said innocently. "It's your turn." Zexion kept an eye on him as he moved around the table to get a good shot. Aligning the stick up with the ball, he drew back his arm.

"AXEL!"

Zexion missed the ball by a few inches as someone kicked open the door and stomped in. Frazzled, he looked up. "Larxene! What's wrong with you?" She glared at him and tightened her grip on the feline in her arms. Stomping towards the table, she shifted her glare from Zexion to Axel.

"What was _this_ doing in _my_ room!" Larxene snarled as she threw the cat on the pool table. Mimi looked at Axel and hissed at him. "Exactly! Even that fleabag hates you!"

Axel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Larxy, I never knew you spoke cat."

"Shut the hell up, Axel!"

"Why don't you make me?"Axel grinned.

Zexion, foreseeing a fight, stepped in between them. "Enough you two, what's the matter?" He sent a small glare to both of them. Larxene crossed her arms and growled something out under her breath at Axel, who in return, smiled innocently at her.

"That… that… _imbecilic_--"

"Oooh, using big words now are we?" Axel sighed as he shot a ball at random. Mimi jumped and hissed at the ball as it narrowly missed him.

"Axel," Zexion sighed. "Let Larxene finish _without_ any interruptions." Axel waved his hand and looked over at the seething girl.

"That monster over there," Axel opened his mouth to object but the dark glares from both Larxene and Zexion made him close it. "Placed that _fleabag_ in my room."

"Oh, please, Larxene, nothing really happened so why are you mad at me?" Axel leaned on the table and shot another ball at random. The said ball almost landed into a pocket, but Mimi interfered and batted it away. Axel scowled and glared at the cat. "You little…"

"_Because_," Larxene growled as she slammed her hand down on the pool table to get the redhead's attention. "It almost had Bulldozer and Gemini for dinner."

"Pfft, those rats are going to die someday; why not let them die a glorious death of being eaten by a cat?"

"They're not rats, they're mice!"

"Same thing."

"Like hell!"

"ENOUGH!" Zexion ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Bickering like an old couple." Axel and Larxene both were about to say something but Zexion put up his hands to stop them. "Okay, we heard Larxene's side of this story, now for Axel's."

Axel gave Zexion an angelic look as he leaned on his pool stick. "Well, I thought since we were kidnapping the girls, Dysis would get sad because her cat was back at her house so I brought the fuzz ball with us."

"And you had to put it in my room?" Larxene twitched.

"It was the first place I thought of." Axel smiled. Larxene growled. Zexion sighed. Mimi batted at the eight ball.

"Axel, don't put the cat in her roo-" Zexion was cut off when Axel suddenly growled. "What _now_?"

"Someone's in _my_ room." With that, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Why Larxene has mice is 'cause mice are cool. And we all know Larxene could hate everything else but those little mice she loves oh so dearly. 


	4. Hissing and Cellphones part two

"Woah, I wonder who's room this is." Sanura said as she walked into the room. "Whoever it belongs to must like dragons."

"Yeah," Dysis said as she stepped in. Aiko followed in behind her as well and gasped. Dragon statues were everywhere. In the center of the room, four dragons held up a glass coffee table and the chairs surrounding it had a dragon clinging on the back and peeking over the top.

The girls walked around the room inspecting and touching almost everything touchable. "Woah, sexy statue." Aiko whistled a she pulled out her cell phone and turned it to the camera feature. She lifted up the camera at the grinning dragon statue and took a picture.

"_What_ are you _abominations_ doing in my _room_?"

The Magical Trio jumped out of their skins and spun around to bare witness to a very irritated Axel. They looked at each other and slowly congregated to one another. Axel stalked over and loomed evilly over them. "Answer. My. Question." He wasn't mad, oh no, but seeing them like this amused him greatly.

Dysis looked at Aiko who looked right back at her. "Well, uh, Sir Axel, we didn't know this was your room… and…" Dysis trailed off when she saw the cell phone in Aiko's hand.

"And what?" Axel puffed out his chest and allowed a small growl to escape his lips.

"And… I'm sorry, Axel! This is going to hurt me more than you!" Dysis said as she grabbed the cell phone from Aiko.

"What to you mean by it's going to-" Axel didn't get to finish because Dysis threw the said object at his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"The pain! The agony! I'm sorry, my love!" She grabbed her friends' arms and bolted past the Unknown. "I love you, Axel! But I love myself a whooooole lot more!" Dysis tossed over her shoulder as she raced out the door.

Axel growled and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "I thought you weren't suppose to attack the one you love." He grumbled as he ran after them.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Dysis practically chanted as they ran down the hall at record speeds.

"Stop saying that! You'll jinx us!" Sanura said as she whapped her friend on her back. Dysis made a noise and stumbled. "Ha! You see! That's what'choo GET!" Dysis shot her a glare as she caught her step and continued running.

"Get back here!" Axel demanded as he chased after them. He smirked on the inside when they looked over their shoulders and screamed. "Yeah, you better fear me!" He shook a fist at them as they picked up their speed and turned the corner.

To the girls' surprise, they reached a corridor that led to some stairs going upward. Without so much as a struggle, they ran up the stairs and entered a beautiful Grand Hall. They didn't bother to admire the beauty and ran towards another staircase.

They clambered up the steps and stopped to catch their breath. Aiko looked back to see Axel just jogging through the grand hall, a grin plastered to his face. When he reached the stairs, they all screamed and started running again.

"I said I was sorry, my love!" Dysis cried as they ran down the hall and towards a cracked open door.

"I don't love you!" Axel responded as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Well I love you, love!" Dysis said as she shoulder-charge the door open.

Vexen jumped a good foot in the air when the door slammed open and nearly dropped his recently made peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the floor.

"Grandpa! Axel's gonna kill us!" Aiko cried as she tackled the older Nobody into a hug. "Save us, Grandpa! Save us!" Vexen sighed and put his sandwich down on the plate. Sanura and Dysis both were hid behind him.

"Axel!"

"I didn't do anything." Axel said innocently said as he strolled into the kitchen. "Gosh darnnit, why does everybody blame me for everything nowadays? Why is it entirely my fault? Have you ever thought of accusing Zexion? Nooo, it's always Axel." He reached out for the sandwich but Vexen batted his hand away.

"Axel, you leave these girls, and my sandwich, alone." Vexen warned. "Or I'll throw a book at you."

"Yeah, you baka." Sanura said, sticking her tongue out at him. Axel gasped and looked at Vexen with wide eyes.

"She called me a baka! My feelings are hurt and my self-esteem went down."

Vexen sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Enough of this nonsense, you four." They nodded but still sent glares to one another (the girls to Axel and visa versa).

"You know, it's pretty funny to see you three scream like banshees and run off like chickens." Axel said as he wandered off to another part of the kitchen to scavenge for food.

"Na? You mean you weren't mad at us?" Sanura asked, stepping from behind Vexen. Axel responded with a simple "Nope" and Sanura twitched. "You're lucky I don't have anything to throw at you!"

"Please, 'Nura, how is Axel suppose to be afraid of you if you don't have aim?" Aiko asked as she unlatched herself from Vexen.

"Shh! He doesn't need to know that." Sanura leered at her friend who only rubbed the back of her head.

"EEK! WHITE HEARTLESS DUSK THINGY!" Dysis cried as a silver creature slinked into the kitchen. She pushed away from Vexen when the said creature slinked up to the said Nobody. It tilted its head and looked at her then to Vexen. In a raspy, broken language, it spoke.

"Din… rea'y."

Vexen looked at his sandwich and let out a silent sigh. "Thank you, Noodle, we'll be there shortly." Noodle made a weird noise before jumping up into the air and running out of the room. Vexen turned to the younger ones and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, children," He pointed to the sink. "wash your hands, it's dinner time."


	5. Dinner and a Guest

After a mini water fight (Axel backed out because he didn't want to get wet) the five of them headed for the dinning room. Dysis and Axel were exchanging insults while Aiko and Sanura were taking bets on who would win.

"Tall freak."

"Short loser."

"Sticky."

"Porky."

Dysis glowered at him and Axel grinned. "You so skinny that the rest of the Organization can save you from downing by throwing a Cheerio at you!"

Axel twitched. "Oh? You're so fat that when you run you make the CD played skip… at the _radio_ station!"

"Feh! You so skinny, I could grab you by the ankles and mop the floor with you!"

"You're so fat that when you go to a restaurant, you don't get a menu, you get an estimate!"

"Rrr! You so skinny you inspire crack whores to diet!"

"You're so fat you get clothes in three sizes: extra large, jumbo, and oh-my-superior-it's-coming-towards-us!"

"That's it!" Dysis cracked her knuckles and leaped at him. Axel chuckled and sidestepped out of the way, grinning ear to ear when she crashed into the wall.

"Honestly, now, Dysis. Crashing into a wall? Are you stupid too?" Axel mocked as he leaned forward, a hand on his knee.

"I knew this would happen if she ever met Axel," Aiko sighed as she watched her friend charge at Axel again, who in turned sidestepped out the way. "She'd find out that he's really a bastard and probably lose her fangirlism of him."

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed, an annoyed look on his face. "I'm not a bastard, I was just born early." Dysis snorted at his comment and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said—"

"Enough, you two." Vexen sighed as he sent them a weak glare. "You haven't known each other for that long and already you're bickering like old enemies."

"Oh Grandpa!" Sanura whined. "Don't stop it now! I was winning the bet!"

"Oh! I thought you guys were my friends!" Dysis huffed and crossed her arms. "Now why are you betting on me like I'm some dog?"

"Well," Axel said philosophically. "You are a bi—"

"XALDIN!" Vexen suddenly cried, catching the other man's attention. "Has Marluxia returned with the others?" Vexen asked, walking back a few steps to grab Dysis' arm. Without waiting for her to say anything (or attempt to pull away) he started dragging her forward with him as he walked over to the man. Aiko and Sanura looked at each other before trailing after the elder man and their friend.

Xaldin raised an eyebrow at the sight and shook his head. "No, Marluxia has yet to return…"

"Oh, really now?" Vexen ushered Dysis in front of him and started pushing her towards the dinning room's door. "Well, lets hope he comes back in time for dinner—inside the dinning room we go, girls." Dysis growled at him but chose not to comment. She pushed open the door to the dinning room and stepped in.

It was plain, yes, but still beautiful. A long wooden table was in the middle with roughly ten chairs on each side of it and one chair at the head of the table. Three diamond chandeliers adorned the ceiling (which was high up, mind you) and illuminated the room with bright, shiny lights with rainbow flecks scattered about. The girls 'ooh'ed and drifted off into La-La Land as they stared at the pretty lights.

Lo and behold, a loud splash drew them out of La-La Land and they looked over to see a very hyper Demyx chasing after water clones of himself. Sanura blinked then hid behind Aiko. "Water! Water torture! Keep him away from me!"

A loud shriek followed by a low whistle filled the air as a sliver creature shot out from under the table and started to attack a clone of Demyx. Demyx started to panic and wave his arms around frantically while screaming at Noodle to stop his nonsense.

The water clone rubbed the back of his head before losing its structure and leaving a big wet water… blob on the floor. The said blob inched its way over to Demyx's sitar and rejoined with it. "Aww! Noodle! Look what you did! You hurt his feelings!" Noodle made a soft noise and nodded its head.

"Ry! Ry! RYYYY!" It whirred as it did a back flip and started walking on its hands. "En! In! Xl!" It did another flip and landed on its feet. Xaldin ignored Noodle and Demyx walked pass them.

"Girls, take your seats, dinner will be served soon." Vexen instructed as he headed for the table. Demyx's eyes lit up when he saw who was there and placed his sitar against the wall. The trio looked at each other before following Vexen and taking their seats. Demyx hummed a soft tune as he slid into the seat next to Sanura, who in turned looked at him as if he were a stranger. He stopped humming and looked at her with wide eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before grinning like idiots and waved at each other.

Noodle, feeling a bit left out, let out a noise and jumped onto the table. "Anc! Anc!" He cried as he started to move in a very odd fashion. "Anc! Ance! DANCE! Xl anc!" Noodle's voice was now high pitched, practically matching the girl's tune-for-tune squeal. Axel scoffed and took his seat.

"I do _not_ dance like that."

"Ance! Xl anc!"

"Noodle." The Nobody froze and looked over at Xaldin with uncertainty. "Get off the table." Noodle nodded and went boneless, sliding off the table with ease. "Now go get…" Xaldin trailed off and took a deep breath. "… Pasta, and help bring in the food." Noodle saluted the Nobody and sauntered off, all the while chanting 'Xl ak'.

"…_Pasta_." Sanura started. Xaldin tried not to sigh at her. "You named something _Pasta_! Who names a Dusk Pasta?" She peered over at Xaldin for an answer.

"I wasn't the one who named the Dusks, that would be Demyx." Xaldin notified, giving the boy a semi-glare. "And I don't even want to know where he got the idea to name them."

As if on cue, all three girls looked at Demyx, who only smiled with pride at them. "That's right! I named them and I'm proud of the names, too." It was silent for a few seconds before Sanura looked over at Xaldin.

"I wanna name one too!" Her eyes widened and started to tear up. Ah yes, the Puppy Eyes.

"Psst," Demyx leaned over. "That doesn't work on him, I've tried it a bazillion times already." True to his word, Xaldin sat down across Vexen without sparing the girl a glance. Sanura huffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Within a couple of minutes, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and another Nobody (which Dysis identified to be Luxord) made their way into the dinning room and took their seats.

A loud trumpeting noise was heard as the doors were pushed open and Noodle, along with Pasta, walked in with trays on their heads. Noodle had a big bowl of spaghetti on its tray while Pasta had plates and silverware on its tray. They placed the trays on the table, made a noise, and hopped off the table. They 'sang' as they made their way out of the dining room.

.:**La la la**:.

Dysis twirled her fork around in her spaghetti and looked around the room. Sanura and Demyx were going on about some crazy thing that involved Vexen and Michael Jackson (nothing bad, just comparing their voices). The said Nobody and Aiko were talking about something sophisticated whilst Xaldin and Luxord, who had finished eating before hand, were helping themselves to wine. Larxene and Zexion were chatting peacefully (she heard something about blood vessels) and Axel was behaving.

Dysis narrowed her eyes at him as she raised the fork to her lips. The idiot (albeit a sexy one) never behaved unless he was planning to do something stupid. Or evil. Or both. She grinned at her conclusion and nodded to herself. She grinned wider when she caught Zexion glancing over at the redhead from the corner of her eye. At least she wasn't the only one who thought Axel was too well behaved.

Dinner went on peacefully with a couple of remarks from Axel (which eased Zexion and Dysis), threats from Larxene, and the occasional cheers from Demyx and Sanura. Dysis placed her fork down and slouched in her seat, closing her eyes and taking in the surrounding noise. No sooner had she done that, the dining room door was kicked open and she jumped about a foot into the air. Startled, everyone looked at the door.

In the doorway stood a very irritated man holding an equally irritated girl potato sack while a boy stood next to them, a small smile on his face. "I'm. Back." The man hissed through his teeth as the girl stopped pounding on his back and looked over his shoulder, an irritated look on her face. Without giving them a second glance, she resumed attacking the Nobody.

"Put me down! I'll kick your ass! FEAR ME, DAMMIT! FEEEEAR MEEEE!" The man clenched his free hand into a fist and hissed out a no. She pounded on his back a few more times before letting out a fierce growl and settling to her last resort: she pinched his butt. The boy turned to the side in an attempt to hide his laughter as the man yelped and threw the girl onto the ground.

"Oi! Don't throw Lexis! She has feelings too!" Sanura yelled, waving her fork at him. "Darn it, Ma… Ma…" Sanura leaned over and hissed over to Dysis. "What's his name again?"

"Who? Marluxia?"

"Marluxia, you meanie!" Sanura waved the fork at him in a threatening way. "If I had good aim, I would throw this at you."

Marluxia seemed unfazed by the threat; instead he was focused on Lexis, who pushed herself up from the floor. Lexis growled and dropped into a fighting position, glaring at both the boy and Marluxia. "Sebastian! Don't stand there and laugh! He kidnapped us, dammit! Help me kick his ass!"

Sebastian, the ever so wise emo-hair boy only shook his head.

"See," Marluxia said as he summoned his weapon. "Even the boy is smart enough to recognize a stronger opponent." Lexis growled and took stance to charge at him, but before anyone could move, a loud shriek filled the room.

"IT'S THE GIRLY PINK SCYTHE OF DOOM MAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BEAT YOU! AND YOU ORDERED MIKEY TO DIE! YOU FIEND!" Sanura cried as she jumped on her chair, her eyes wild with anger as the recognizing of the Nobody clicked in her brain. "I GREW ATTATCHED TO MIKEY!"

"Mikey?" Zexion asked, looking over at Sanura with a quizzical look. Sanura paused in her fuming and pointed to Vexen, a cheery smile on her face.

"That's Mikey, 'cause he's like Michael Jackson." Vexen's eyes widened as everybody looked at him.

"A child molester, huh?" Axel grinned as he pushed the chair onto two legs, his green eyes glittering with Evil-Axelness. "No wonder you're all over the girls."

"No! NO!"

"DENIAL IS THE FIRST STEP TO ADMITING THE TRUTH! YOU _ARE_ A CHILD MOLESTER!" Axel howled, giving Vexen a jeering look.

"NOOO!" Vexen had the overwhelming urge to smack the smirk off Axel's face with the thickest book he could find and then proceed to beat him up with the said book. "I'm NOT a child molester!"

"Lies." Axel said, waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss the topic. Vexen gritted his teeth, mentally scheduling an appointment with a very thick book and a certain redhead.

Lexis, seeing this as her chance to kill Marluxia, charged at him. Marluxia looked back at the girl and thrust his scythe out to catch her. She grinned as she grabbed onto it, hoisted herself up, and aimed to kick him square in the chest.

Unfortunately, it didn't quite go as planned and the Nobody disappeared, scythe and all, in wisps of black clouds. Lexis growled and landed on her feet. Before she could turn around, however, something cold and sharp was placed against her neck. "Still think you can take me on?" Marluxia asked, his voice filled with malice. He only got a growl in response.

"Enough of this foolishness." Xaldin said as he stood up. "Marluxia, release the girl." He ordered and the Nobody did as told, taking a few steps away from the girl. "Zexion," The blue-haired man looked up. "Take the two to their room. Girls, you are to retire for the night." Zexion and the girls nodded and stood up. They then migrated over to a fuming Lexis.

"Hey, Lex, you alright?" Aiko asked as she held Sanura back from attacking Marluxia, who was leaning against the wall.

Lexis allowed a short hiss to escape her lips before responding. "Yeah, no thanks to Sebastian." She glared at the boy who rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, I know better than to charge at the first person that insults me." He replied. "Besides, everyone knows not to attack someone from Hooded Anonymous unless you have a death wish." Lexis glowered at him before muttering something along the lines of 'stupid brother' under her breath.

"Lexis, was it?" Se turned around to see Zexion behind her. Her eyes widened and a familiar glint of fangirlism started to show. "Shall I take you and Sebastian to your rooms now?" Lexis nodded. "Very well, follow me." He maneuvered his way around her and exited the doors.

"Oooh! Someone has a boyfriend! Someone has a boyfriend! Sebastian! Watch out! Your sister is already dating!" Dysis chirped as she ran after the two. Aiko shook her head and dragged a still struggling Sanura out the room.

Sebastian sighed.

This was going to be one hell of an adventure.


	6. Training

(rereads last update) GRAAAAA! DAMN YOU, XIGBAR AND YOUR STUPID NAME!

Xigbar - HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN 'X' AND 'Z'!

-.- Stupid same sounding letters. -coff- .w. Heeeey, peeps! Psyco's back! (bows at the cheers and dodges the pitchforks) . ; Uh, ehehe, yeah. Once again I didn't let ANQ3 beta this chapter so if there's anything wrong, BLAME XIGBAR!

Xigbar - Don't start with me! I'll shoot you!

O.O VIOLENCE! . Jeeze, old man, calm down.

Xigbar - I'M NOT OLD! -- Whippersnapper.

. Keep telling yourself that, granny! (runs from an angry Xigbar)

Xigbar - YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! (shoots)

AAAAAHHHHH!

Zexion - . . . . Uh, start chapter.

* * *

"Bwahaha!" Vexen cackled as he loomed over the defeated Axel. "I am no child molester!" He raised the book in a silent threat and Axel cowered. 

"Please don't hurt me, Vexen!" He pleaded, his green eyes filled with terror. "I'm sorry! I take back all that I said! In fact, you're the coolest Nobody ever! I'm no where near as cool as you!"

Vexen smirked. It was about time that boy learned some manners. He opened his mouth to say something but a far off voice cut him off. He blinked wearily and looked off into the distance. "What was that?"

_Vexen…! Vexen…!_

"Who's calling me?" Vexen asked, turning around. Axel blinked and shook his head.

_Vexeeeen…! Answer me…!_

"What?"

_**Answer me!

* * *

**_

Vexen awoke with a start when someone pounded on his bedroom door. He groaned as his vision came back to him and pushed himself up. Vexen growled an 'I'm coming' as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and yawned, stretching out his tired, worn skeletal system. He buried his feet into his pair of fuzzy moogle slippers and wrapped his white moogle-printed housecoat around him.

"Are you up yet, granny?" The voice asked from the other side of his door. Vexen grumbled and shuffled his way to the door. "Graaaaanny!"

"What?" Vexen snapped as he threw open his door and glared at the Nobody before him. It took him a few seconds to recognize who it was, and when he did, he scowled. "What is it, Axel? Did my Demyx get into my lab again?"

"Nope. What took you so long?" Axel asked, a smirk on his face. "Couldn't find your walker?" Vexen glared. "Whatever the matter, granny, today we're going to train the newbs."

"We?" Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not you and me, but Zexion. I thought I'd warn you ahead of time so you can properly prepare any potions or other medical crap they'll need."

Vexen just looked at Axel. "You mean you're going to set them up against something they can't take?"

"Meh, I was thinking a Heartless or two. Anyways, we'll be back before the sun sets, have the potions ready by then, granny. Got it memorized?" And with that, Axel summoned a vortex and walked into it.

"...Why me?" Vexen sighed.

* * *

Zexion mentally sighed as he looked at his nifty Shadow Heartless watch. The group of teenagers had been in weaponry room for well over fifteen minutes! Hurry up and choose your weapons! He mentally growled. Zexion had found a very interesting book of brain teasers and he was very eager to get back to it. 

As if on cue, the teenagers filled out the room. Aiko was holding a wooden staff that was a good foot taller than her. The top of the staff curled to form a protective cage around some black orb that resembled the Cornerstone. She was smiling over at Dysis, who was scowling and rubbing her head. Apparently, Zexion concluded, she had whacked her friend on the head. So that was the source of the yelping noise.

Her said friend was also holding a staff, but hers resembled a pole, rather than a staff. It had some words from a different language carved into it, all in a spiral pattern. Zexion looked at the others and raised an eyebrow. Sanura and Sebastian both held swords. Sebastian's sword had a cavity in the middle of the curved end (obviously designed to cause more damage to the enemy) and the handle was a deep red color, the very end of the handle was the head of a malicious looking dragon. Sanura's sword was very similar to Sebastian's, save for the fact that her sword didn't have a cavity in it nor did it have the dragon's head at the end of it.

Lexis was attaching something on her waist and Zexion craned his neck to see what it was. He raised his eyebrows. She chose throwing stars, and from what he'd seen when he occasionally ran in there to seek shelter from Xemnas (after all, he didn't fight, why would he be with the weapons?), they weren't friendly looking. She patted the case before looking up and smiling brightly at him, despite the time. "Good morning, Zexion." He nodded.

"I take it you all are ready?" The collective nods were his answer.

"Excellent!" Axel said, popping up from nowhere. "Well, Heartless chow, lets see how good you all are." With a wave of his hand, a black portal appeared across from them all. The Wonder Group looked at the portal before looking back at Axel, as if to say that they were _not_ stepping in there. Axel sighed. "Well, if you won't go voluntarily," He grumbled, holding his arms out and summoning his weapons. "Then I'll just have to use force!"

Needless to say, it got most of them moving (Lexis was beginning to aim her star at Axel but her friends dragged her though the vortex). The five of them stared in awe as colors twirled around them. A few seconds later and everything went white, forcing them to close their eyes least they be blinded. When they reopened it, they were in a jungle like area.

"Heeeey," Sanura looked at the tall trees as some random breed of bird Heartless flew overhead. "Are we in Tarzan's world?"

"If we are, I wanna go Jungle Slidin'!" Dysis said, throwing her fist into the air.

"What I wanna do is maul a certain redhead." Lexis growled, scanning the area for Axel.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T KILL AXEL!" Dysis cried. "Yeah, he's a bastard, but at least he's a _sexy_ bastard."

"I have to disagree with you on the sexy part."

The group jumped and turned to the source of the voice. Zexion was looking mildly amused. Axel, who was standing a few feet behind Zexion, grinned. "Yeah? See, Zexi, I told you that I was better looking. You just need to learn to accept it. I'm sexy. You're not. Got it memorized?"

"As if." Lexis scoffed. "Anywho, when do we get to fight?" Zexion (who was a bit peeved at this point) looked at the redhead. They silently communicated for a few seconds before Zexion turned back to them.

"Well, since you're so eager," he raised a hand and a dark orb floated above the palm before disappearing. Small scratching noises were heard as shadows started to take form. "You can start now. Have fun." And with that, Zexion disappeared in a pillow of black smoke.

"Lexis!" Sebastian yelled as the shadows began to push themselves off the ground and began to corner them. "Stop getting us in trouble!"

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes. "Let's fight. CHARGE!"

* * *

The battle was intense but it was now winding down. The enemy was cornered and back to back to one another, weary of fighting. A fighter struck out and the enemy ducked. Taking advantage of the enemy's mishap, a bold fighter jumped on one of the cowering enemy and said enemy shrieked. The others were quick to help their friend out. 

Perched on a tree branch, Axel buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Zexiooooon! Look at them! Getting schooled by _Shadows!_ SHADOWS for Superior's sake!" He growled. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Zexion, who was sitting on the branch as well, also had his face buried in his hands. "And to think they were so energetic, too. I really had my hopes up." He parted his fingers and looked at the group who were swiping randomly at Shadows. He wondered how they didn't kill one another in the process.

After about ten minutes, the group managed to get rid of them. Dysis let out a cheer and proceeded to do her victory dance, which included the moonwalk around the sweat dropping group. "Oh yeah! We won! We won! Oh yeah! Boogie down now! Oh! Oh!" Dysis started to hop around and pretty much continue to act a fool for another minute before trusting a fist into the air and declaring in a happy voice "Yahoo! Watashi wa kattaze!"

"Hey! You didn't win this battle by yourself!" Lexis pulled the smaller girl into a headlock and proceeded to give her a noogie. Dysis screeched and flailed her arms in vain attempt to get the older girl off her. Lexis only laughed and released her after a second.

"Stupid monkey." Dysis growled as she fixed her hair. Lexis beamed with pride. "Anywho, where's Axel and Zex?"

"Right here." Axel growled as he hopped down from the branch. "What the hell was that? Honestly!"

"Hey! Cut us some slack! You don't go throwing people into a battle like that." Aiko tried her best to leer at Axel but he only crossed his arms and glared.

"Shadow Heartless."

"Oh, Axel, don't you know? Dysis can't fight those!" Sanura's eyes gleamed with mischief and Dysis caught on.

"Shut up, Sanura! I was cornered and I forgot how to properly fight in that game!" Dysis growled, the memory of her friend having to save her from Shadow Heartless fresh in her mind. (-.- Stupid Shadows).

"Well anyways, that was pathetic." Axel said, glowering at them. They glowered back. Sighing, he pulled out five green vials and tossed it to them, one for each. "Drink up. Until you improve your fighting, you're not going back to the castle."

"What? We'll starve!" Sanura protested, her eyes wide with horror. No food!

"Well then I suggest you improve your fighting. Ta ta." He idly waved a hand and disappeared into the bushes.

"…I say we kill him." Lexis growled as Shadows started to take shape once again.

* * *

"Yes! It's about time!" Axel said as he reappeared onto the battle field. All fighters were leaning on their weapons or on the ground. "How many hours was that? Five? Six?" 

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD."

"Yeah. I think its time to head back." Axel turned around and faced Zexion (who magically appeared behind him) and beamed. "Let's go."

Zexion leaned over Axel and looked at the scowling and groaning teenagers. "…First, I think we should send them to Vexen."

"Ah, give them a Hi-Potion." Axel said as he summoned a portal. "Come on! Food awaits you on the other side!" He turned around and his eyes widened whenthe groupwas suddenly brought to life and charging at him. He was sure he was going to get trampled to death but Zexion yanked him out of the way at the last second.

"Haven't you learned from Larxene? Don't stand in the way of a woman and her food." Zexion sighed, dragging Axel in through the portal.

* * *

After the girls raided the fridge and Sebastian finished picking at the remains, they headed for Vexen's lab. Upon entering it, they were almost instantly scared out of the room. 

"Okay, who'd think that Vexen could get so… evil." Sebastian shuddered as he remembered the eerie glare on the older man's face. "Very disturbing."

"Well if you don't want me to be so "evil" looking, don't enter my lab." Vexen growled, emerging from the shadows of the dark lab room. "The only time you are to enter my lab is if this castle catches on fire—which won't happen—to save my experiments."

"Buh what if the Superior comes?" Dysis asked.

"Then he may enter my lab, not any of you adolescence. If your IQ is lower than 150, you're not allowed to enter." Vexen pointed to a sign which stated what he just said.

"But what about Zexion?" Aiko asked, rubbing her arm.

"My IQ is 194, thank you." Zexion answered. The group of teens looked at him like he grew another head. "Vexen, the potions?"

"Ah, yes," Vexen turned around and disappeared into the room, emerging a few seconds later with a test tube rack. "Here." He handed it to Aiko. She carefully took one of the tubes before handing it to Sanura.

"Is this poisonous?" Lexis asked as she looked at the light green liquid. "'Cause I don't want to visit Hades just yet."

"No, it's not poisonous." Vexen said, looking over at her. "It's a Hi-Potion/Ether mix. Good for you. Drink it."

The group looked at each other before Sebastian just shrugged and drank the mix. Seeing how nothing bad happened to him, the others followed his lead.

"Ewww!" Dysis made a face and ran her tongue over her teeth in an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth. "It tastes like medicine! Nasty!"

"Don't complain." Zexion said, shaking his head at the girl.

"I'm tired… and lost." Sanura whined, looking around. "Bed. Now. Sleep."

"Very well," Zexion waved his hand and started walking down the hall. "Those of you who are tired, follow me, I'll take you back to your quarters." The Wonder Group looked at each other, then at Vexen, before deciding to follow the blue haired man. "I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Axel will come wake you up the same time tomorrow." Zexion said as he turned the corner. The group only groaned in response.

* * *

Ugh. Cruddy chapter. -.- Anywho, n.n here's your update! Oh! A major thank you to all my reviewers! (hands out cookies) Thank you all! 

- Special thanks to horsie890 for pointing out my missing page break. nn; Thanks!


	7. The News

Okay, I know I said I'd put the story on hold, but, O.o ideas came flooding to me five minutes into the first day of school.

Axel – (grumbles) Why couldn't you let this story die?

n.n Because people like it.

Axel – Bah.

(coff) Yes, without further adieu, I present to you the next chapter of GWBKBU.

* * *

.:**One Month Later**:.

"You called, Superior?" Vexen asked as he strolled onto Xemnas' platform (or so it was called since Xemnas was always on it). Said Nobody turned away from his moon gazing and looked at the older man.

"Yes, those kids… how are they?"

"They're doing a lot better than when they first arrived; they're capable of holding their own against a decent amount of Dusks." And by decent, he meant six, but Xemnas didn't need to know that now did he?

"Good, good. What about the information?" Xemnas asked, crossing his arms.

"They've shown signs but haven't revealed anything major." Vexen informed. Xemnas nodded and made a noise of acknowledgement. "Anything else?"

"No, no." Xemnas shook his head. "But the time is near; bring them here." With that, Xemnas turned around and gazed at the still forming moon. "Soon," he purred. "Soon Kingdom Hearts will be complete."

* * *

.:**The Castle in the Middle of Nowhere**:.

"Ra dammit!" Dysis roared, throwing her cards down. "I hate poker!" She crossed her arms and glared at the other players. "Stupid game cheats too much."

"You're just mad 'cause you suck at cards." Lexis said as she gathered up the cards.

"We went twenty rounds! You and Luxord won all of them! Cheaters!" Dysis huffed.

"It's alright," Luxord said with mock sympathy as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not everyone's a winn-OW!" Luxord yanked his had back and waved it around. "She bit me!"

"She has the tendency to do that." Lexis informed as she shuffled the cards. "Just give her a few minutes. Another round?"

"Little gremlin." Luxord mumbled as he scooted away from the seething teen. "Up the stakes?"

"100 munny it is." Lexis said, shuffling the cards once more before dealing.

"Stupid game; it's useless and pointless and it cheats. Oooooh, how I hate this game." Dysis grumbled as she watched them. Both players held bored expressions on their faces as they went about their game. After a while, Lexis looked at Luxord and the two of them placed down their cards.

"Arrrg! You fugger! You cheated!"

"I did not; it's the luck of the draw."

"Told you the game cheats."

"Not the game; it's Luxord."

"I didn't cheat!"

"Lies!" Both girls cried. They stopped, looked at each other, and then looked back at Luxord. "Cheater." Luxord only hung his head and sighed.

"Well, anyway," Dysis sighed, pushing herself up from the table. "I'm hungry. I'm off to the kitchen." She yawned and stretched. "Want anything?"

"Nah," Lexis pushed herself up as well. "I need to talk to Larxene; she has a few of my knives." She pushed her chair in and started for the door. "See ya, Lux."

"Oi! Wait for me!" Dysis looked at the Nobody and rubbed the back of her head. "See ya later, Luxord." Luxord nodded. "Hey! I said wait!" Dysis yelled, running after her friend.

* * *

.:**The Castle that Never Was**:.

A tall hooded figure stepped out of the portal and looked out to his Superior. "Yes?" He asked, his voice a perfect blend between a growl and a purr. Xemnas turned around and smiled ever so faintly.

"You are aware of the fact that there will be a few… additions to this castle, correct?" The figure nodded. "Well, try not to kill them on sight; they are needed for the building of Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas turned his back to the figure. "Though, when the time is right, you may throw one of them to the Darkness." Although Xemnas wasn't facing him, he could tell the figure was grinning maliciously.

* * *

.:**The Castle in the Middle of Nowhere**:.

"Ready?" Demyx whispered, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Ready." Sanura whispered back, her eyes shining with equal mischief. Demyx tightened his grip and steadied himself.

"Alright, hold on to me tight." He said over his shoulder. Nodding, Sanura wrapped her arms around his waist and healed on tight. "Alright, here we go!"

.:**Hallway**:.

Axel stopped dead in his tracks when the familiar sound of rushing water reached his ears. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened. "**_DEMYX!_**" Axel roared when a huge wave of water crashed into a wall (he turned the corner a minute and was half way down the hallway). Turning back around, the fiery redhead took off at full speed, summoning a portal and disappeared into it. Had Axel been there for but a few seconds more, he would have been washed away by the wave.

Turning sharp corners and going down stair cases, the two yipped and whooped with joy as they raced through the halls on the surfboard. "Here comes the big finale!" Demyx whooped as they neared the entrance hall. The water formed a huge wall of water and pushed them up to the very top. They floated there for a second as they watched a watery arm extend from the base and opened the door. They floated some more before the water started to loose its shape.

The two screamed with delight as they raced down the steep decline. Just before they reached the door, Demyx grabbed Sanura and yanked her off the surfboard. Tumbling through the water, the two came to a slow stop.

At Vexen's feet.

Still laughing about the thrill of the wild ride, they looked up at him. "Have fun?" Vexen asked, tapping his foot. He twitched when they both cheered a 'yeah!' "I'm so glad." He remarked dryly.

"Oh! Hey, Vex, what did the Superior want?" Demyx asked, brushing the wet hair out of his face.

"Xemnas wants us to move in." Vexen said tiredly. Demyx, who was playing with his hair, suddenly looked up.

"Really? Alright!" Looking at Sanura, Demyx waved his arms. "We're going back to the big castle! We can do the surfing thing over there but it'll be a lot longer and a _lot_ better." Sanura's eyes widened at the mere thought of it. "Yeah, it'll be _AMSOME_!"

"Yes, also, you would need to run from Superior and Saïx." Vexen said. Demyx shuddered at the mere thought of Saïx.

"Sai… who?" Sanura asked, blinking in confusion.

"Saïx, someone you _don't_ want to anger." Demyx answered. "He's big, mean, scary, a-and he growls! Like a bear! Also he has these evil gold eyes and eats babies for breakfast! He's heartless!"

* * *

.:**The Castle that Never Was**:.

Saïx sneezed. Surprised, Xemnas tossed a 'bless you' over his shoulder. Nodding his thanks, they both turned their attention to the moon.

* * *

.:**The Castle in the Middle of Nowhere**:.

There was a long pause. "Well, I don't have a heart either, but, you know what I mean!" Demyx crossed his arms.

"You don't have a heart?" Sanura asked, thoroughly confused.

"Mmmm… no, I lost it a while back." Demyx chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Sanura just looked at him.

"How are you still living? Don't you need a heart to pump blood, which carries all the vital minerals the body needs, through your body and to your brain, which not only needs blood but glucose, which, if not received continuously will loose consciousness, and to the muscles that need oxygen, glucose, and amino acids, as well as the proper ratio—" Sanura took a deep breath. "—of sodium, calcium, and potassium in order to contract normally 'cause the glands need sufficient supplies of raw materials to manufacture specific secretions 'cause if your heart stops you die so don't you need your heart?"

A long pause. "Nope."

Another long pause. "Cool!" They both broke out into a grin. "Hey, Vexen," Sanura turned to where the older Nobody was and blinked. Where Vexen should have been standing was a note. She picked it up.

_As much as I would love to stand here and listen to your discussion of Demyx's missing heart (while you're at it, why don't you discuss Demyx's brain? We have reason to believe that he lost that as well) I need to inform the others of Xemnas' order._

"Demyx, you missing your brain?"

"I don't think so, no. Why do you ask?"

"Vexen told me to discuss it with you."

"Oh…" A pause. "Hey! Wanna get some sea-salt ice cream?"

"Okay!"

.:**Somewhere in the Castle**:.

"We're going back!" Axel's eyes widened with anxiety. "When!"

"We can go now but—" Vexen didn't get to finish due to the fact that Axel created a portal and waltz through it. "…" He turned to the rest of the group. "But, since we have the humans, I'd say we wait to make sure Saïx is occupied before bringing them."

Larxene, Zexion, and Luxord nodded in agreement. "Are the others aware?" Zexion asked.

"Demyx and Sanura are, but not the others."

(a/n: Marluxia and Xaldin left a few days after the Wonder Group arrived)

"I'll leave that job to you three; I need to get my mice out of here." Larxene stood up and gave them a look before leaving the room.

"Zexion, Luxord, I leave you two to rounding them up and getting them ready for the move. I'm going to get everything ready and possibly distract Saïx." Vexen said, summoning a portal. With a nod to the two, he left.

Luxord shrugged. "It shouldn't be too hard."

.:**A few minutes later**:.

"NOOOOOO!" Dysis wailed, running away from Zexion and Lexis. "Not when I finally learned my way around this place! We're not going!"

"Dysis! Get your short ass back here! We're going whether you like it or not!" Lexis hollered, throwing a few stars at Dysis.

"Lexis, we needn't kill her!" Zexion said, giving her a stern look.

"Oh, don't worry, she's too small for me to hit."

"SHADDUP!"

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Zexion sighed.

.:**Thirty Minutes Later**:.

"Okay, now that we're all accounted for." Zexion gave Dysis a small glare. Catching her proved to be a challenge, with her darting around corners, doubling back, and biting. Who knew she could put up such a fight? They only managed to catch her when Sebastian threw a shirt on her head when she ran by his room. "I'm sure you are aware of the fact we're moving to another castle. Here's a few ground rules before we go. Rule 1: Don't anger Saïx. Chances are you won't live to see the next hour."

"What does he look like?" Sebastian asked.

"He's easy to identify; gold eyes, blue hair, and a big "X" on his face."

"Heh, heh, X for extortion." Lexis grinned.

"… Do you know what that even means?" Sebastian asked his sister. Lexis' grin widened as she shook her head. "…" Sebastian just looked back at Zexion.

"Anyways, Rule 2: Don't touch Roxas' ice cream without his permission. He may seem friendly and calm but when you touch his ice cream, his fury could match Saïx's."

"Noodle!" Demyx sobbed.

"Oh, not this again." Luxord grumbled.

"Noodle? I just saw him the other day." Aiko said, looking over at the Nobody.

"That's Noodle XVII you saw; we're talking about Noodle IX." Zexion sighed. A chorus of 'Noodle the IX' went through the five. "It got into Roxas' ice cream. When Roxas found out, well, that's how we got Noodle X."

"What about Pasta?" Aiko asked.

"The fifth. We recently acquired it." Zexion answered. He looked up in though for a second before quietly muttering an 'oh yeah'. "Rule 3: Don't call Superior 'Mansex', well, at least not in front of him." Zexion shook his head. "Well, that's about it. Are we all ready?"

"No." Dysis said. "We're missing Mimi. I'm not leaving without him."

"Where's the cat?" Lexis growled, looking around. As if on cue, the fat cat strolled in and meowed lazily. "Okay, he's here, lets go."

"Not yet, we need to wait for Vexen's wo—"

"The coast is clear, Saïx is in Twilight Town." Vexen said, stepping out of a portal. Zexion looked at him, scowled a bit, them pointed to Vexen.

"Follow him."

* * *

Yes! Finally uploaded! nn; Yeah, it's really weird 'cause come first period and I'm already writing the chapter down on paper. This can pose as a problem, seeing how I have math first period and math is the devil…

Axel – Well, there's one class you're going to fail.

T.T Shut up!


End file.
